Blood Sucker
by Demonlord5000
Summary: After being dared to spend the night in an ancient tomb, Stan accidentally awakens an ancient vampire. Now he's stuck helping her adjust to the modern world...
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in south park, and Stan, Kenny, and Bebe were in Stan's tree house playing truth or dare.

"OK Bebe." Kenny began. "I dare you-."

"I already told you I'm not giving you a blowjob!" Bebe snapped.

"Fine!" Kenny huffed. "Stan I dare you-."

"No I will not give you any money!"

"Fine!" Kenny yelled. "Then I dare you to spend a night in Bloodmoon tomb!"

"What!?" Stan yelled. Bloodmoon tomb was a large, underground tomb in the town cemetery. It was said to be haunted by murderess ghosts.

"What are you, chicken?" Stan glared at Kenny for a minute.

"No, cause I'll stay in that tomb!"

XXXXXXX

Later that night, Stan was cautiously walking around the dark tomb, flashlight in hand. He came upon a strange room, with a large stone pillar in the center.

"What the hell?" Stan walked up to it, and tripped on a rock, landing straight onto a tile, which sunk into the ground. "Uh…." Stan watched as the stone pillar cracked. "Aw shit." The pillar fell apart, revealing a stone coffin. The door to the coffin sprung open, and Stan was shocked at what fell out…

A girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Stan moved up to the girl cautiously. He carefully kneeled by her, and examined her carefully. She wore black robes with a black cape. She had shoulder length brown hair, a necklace with a sapphire heart adorning it. The most curious aspects about her were her pale skin and the set of fangs sticking from her mouth. Stan carefully poked the girl. With a groan she opened her eyes, which were a dark red. She starred at him for a moment, then, with a shriek of freight, punched him in the mouth. Stan recoiled and covered his bleeding mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" He snapped, spitting up a mouthful of blood. He watched as the girl crawled over to the small of blood he had spat out. She scooped up a small amount with her fingers and proceeded to taste the dark red liquid. "Alright kid you're messed up!" The girl looked at him, and stood.

"Who are you." The girl asked with a razor sharp voice.

"Stan! My name is Stan!" The raven haired boy snapped.

"Well Stan, would you mid telling me how long I've been in that coffin?"

"Well, that depends, it's 2014, when were you put in that thing?" The girl's eyes widened in shock.

"T-two thousand… But… Mother said she would come back for me! She said she would come back!"

"Who are you kid?" Stan asked, trying to be nice.

"My name is Alana Bloodmoon. I'm a vampire, and I'm over 3000 years old." Stan looked at her in shock.

"3000 years old!? But-." Alana held up a hand to silence him.

"If you wish to know more, I suggest we get out of here first, I'm not very fond of being locked up for 2000 years, and I would like to see how the world has changed.

"Uh… OK… Come on then." He led her out of the chamber and back to the entrance to the tomb. He pushed the door open with hesitation, and was almost blinded by the sunlight that streamed in.

_Have I really been in there all night? _Stan thought. As soon as she saw the sunlight, Alana gave a frightened scream and leapt into Stan's arms.

"You're a lot light then you look." Stan said as he set her down.

"Shut up!" Alana snapped as she pulled on a hood.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is this thing?"

"That's a couch, you sit on it."

"What about this?"

"That's a globe of earth."

"I thought it was flat." Stan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Alana continued looking around the living room with growing curiosity. She stopped and stared at the TV. Stan picked up the remote and turned it on. Alana leapt up in fright and jumped in to Stan's arms again.

"Seriously, how are you so light?" Stan asked, weighing her again. Alana jumped down. "Soooo….. Shall we go and find a dark alley or something you can stay in cause-."

"I'm staying here." Alana said in a monotone. Stan frowned.

"Over my dead body."

"I can arrange that." Alana answered, eyes traveling to Stan's neck. At that moment Stan's mother walked in.

"Oh, who's your new friend Stanley?"

"My name is Alana." The vampire answered in a manner that Stan had to admit was adorable. He noticed Alana's eyes had a slight red glow. "I don't know where my parents are, I haven't seen them in years and I have nowhere to go."

"Well, you can stay here sweetie." Sharon answered, her eyes glowing faintly to.

"I don't want to be a bother ma'am." Alana answered innocently.

"It's no bother sweetie, stay here as long as you want." She turned and walked out, leaving Stan to stare at Alana in shock.

"I love bending people to my will." The vampire said, dropping the cute facade.

XXXXXXXX

"Stan, dude, you OK?" Kyle asked at recess the next day. "You seem pretty aggravated."

"Well, thanks to Kenny's stupid bet, there's a 3000 year old vampire living in my house!" Kyle looked at him oddly.

"Stan, I've seen a lot of screwed up things in my life, but that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"I'm serious Kyle! She took control of my parent's mind and made me have to go to the pet store so she could drain a cat of its blood!"

"Are you high dude?"

"No I'm not high! There's a 3000 year old vampire living in my- What the fuck are you doing here!?" Stan asked as Alana walked up to them, her hood up, arms crossed, and a frown on her face.

"I was looking for you!" The vampire snapped.

"Alana, can we talk later?"

"No." The vampire said shortly. Kyle stared at her in wonder.

"A-are you a real vampire?"

"Yes I am!" The vampire snapped.

"You don't have to be so rude."

"What do you mean? This is how I always act."

"In other words, she's on a permanent period." Kyle snickered at Stan's joke while Alana looked confused.

"Hey." Kenny said as he walked by, starring at Alana. "Nice ass!" He smacked her as, causing her to squeal in fright, grab the boy, and throw him into the wall of the school building so hard, the only thing left of Kenny was a splatter of bloody mush.

XXXXXXXX

Kenny groaned and sat up, catching the eyes on non other than Damien.

"Hello Damien." Kenny said, rolling his eyes. "How long this time?"

"Forever." The boy's answer was short.

"Seriously dude." Damien sighed.

"Kenny, the girl that killed you was Alana Bloodmoon. She is a 3000 year old vampire, which means she is immortal. Since you were killed by an immortal, you can never be resurrected again." Damien watched for a moment, then smiled in amusement as Kenny started throwing a fit.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alana, will you please go away!?" Stan snapped as the vampire followed him into the gym.

"No." Alana answered shortly. She had been following Stan around since recess, and Stan was wondering why nobody had asked about her. Alana looked around the gym and something caught her eye.

"More vampires?" Stan saw that she was staring at the vamp kids, who were sitting on the bleachers most likely talking about the crappy twilight series.

"No, they're kids who just like to dress up as vampires." Alana stared at them, her eyes narrowing.

"Who is the one in charge of them?"

"Uh… Mike Makowski." Stan answered, pointing to the head vampire. He suddenly felt a sharp jerk on his collar, and found himself on the other side of the gym with his angry girlfriend.

"Stan, who the hell is that?" Wendy hissed, jerking her head towards Alana, who was starring heatedly at the vamp kids.

"She's…" Stan hesitated. "She's my cousin…. From Transylvania. She has an obsession with vampires, and likes to dress as one."

"You'd better be telling the truth." Wendy snapped, walking away as Alana came up to him.

"I am not from Transylvania, and I am not your cousin."

"Well, I don't want Wendy breathing down my neck all the time."

"Why is she bothering you though?"

"Because she's my girlfriend."

"…"

"It's like mating without marriage."

"You are close to her, yet you seem to hate her more than you love her."

"She's been getting very clingy lately and gets mad if she see's me with any girl but her. Do you know how long it took to convince her Shelly is my sister?"

"Shelly? You mean that hideous creature with metal on her face?"

"Yes. I'm starting to regret ever going out with Wendy in the first place."

"I can take care of her if you would like." Alana cooed, bearing her fangs.

"Don't even think about it!" Stan snapped.

"You sound like my brother!" Alana responded, rolling her eyes.

"Brother? You have a brother?"

"Did I not tell you?"

"No, in fact, you still haven't told me about yourself like you said you would." Alana smirked.

"I have a brother and two younger sisters. At least, I think I still do, I don't know if their still alive or not."

"Aren't vampires immortal?"

"Yes, but mortals can still kill us." She murmured something about vampire hunters.

"A lovely story, but not good enough." A voice interrupted. The two turned to face Mike Makowski, several vamp kids stood nearby. "Who is this poser?" He asked, starring at Alana.

"Poser?" Alana asked in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"He's saying you're not a real vampire." Alana stared at Stan, then Mike. In a blur, she slammed the head vampire to the ground, cracking it and earning yelps of fright from the vamp kids.

"I am not sure why you all decided to pretend to be vampires," Alana hissed at the frightened vamp kid. Her eyes turned a glowing demonic red, and her fangs became sharper and more visible. "But the only true vampire here is me! I will not be disgraced by the likes of you!"

"Wh-who are you?" Mike whimpered.

"I am Alana Bloodmoon! I am no normal vampire! My vampiric blood is pure, as is the blood of all of my family's kin! Give me one reason not to drain you of all blood and throw your corpse to the darkest recesses of the earth!"

"H-how about a sacrifice?" Mike whimpered.

"That may do, but it will not be from one of you! I shall come back here before the sun has set, and if you have not left me a suitable meal, I will find all of you, and I will torture you in such a way that you will all be begging for a slow and painful death!" She threw the boy to the ground and walked away, leaving all of the vamp kids white and shaking in fear. "Where has Stan gone?" Alana asked herself, seeing that Stan had left the gym.

XXXXX

Stan pulled his backpack from his locker, hoping to get home with out Alana following him. He had managed to evade her since he left the gym two hours ago. He closed the locker and juped when he saw the vampire standing next to him.

"You disappeared, I was wondering if you had lost track of me." The vampire cooed. Stan rolled his eyes.

"Are you planning to follow me around all the time."

"If you want me to stop, you must do one small thing."

"Really!?" Stan asked, perking up. "What would that be?" He noticed her eyes travel to his neck. She licked her lips hungrily. "Not happening!" Alana rolled her eyes.

"Don't be like that. Wouldn't you love to be a vampire? It is much better then you think."

"No Alana."

"Very well. Would you mind waiting her while I check something?"

"Alana, the second you walk out of my sight, I'm leaving."

"I remember where you live Stan." Alana shot back. "If you are not here when I return, then you will become my next meal." She turned into a dark mist and was gone.

XXXXX

Alana crept into the now dark gym, a smile forming on her lips when her eyes rested on a post tat had been set up in the center. A girl was chained to the post and was struggling to break free. She looked up as Alana walked up to her.

"Hey kid, could you help me?"

"Tell me, why are you here?" Alana cooed, already knowing the answer.

"The stupid vamp kids forced me out of the bathroom and chained me up here. I think they said something about a sacrifice."

"What is your name?" Alana asked, licking her lips. This action caused the girl to look at her oddly.

"Uh… My name's Heidi. Heidi Turner."

"Tell me about your blood Heidi."

"Uh… My blood type is O-Negative." Heidi answered, starting to get scared.

"Is that special?"

"Uh.. It's… It's a rare blood type."

"You will make a perfect sacrifice." Alana cooed, showing her fangs. Heidi started freaking out at this, and was trying desperately to escape from her bonds.

"Look, I don't even know you kid!" Heidi squealed. "Please, just let me go!"

"Do not worry Heidi." Alana cooed. The vampire walked up to her, until the two girl's faces were just a few inches apart. "It will all be over in a moment."

"A-are you gonna rape me!?" Heidi asked stupidly. "Please! I'm not a lesbian! … Or what if I am?" Heidi wondered. "It would explain why I keep getting aroused when I see the other girls changing in the locker room when I'm not even thinking about boys. This is actually a very young age for me to figure out my sexuality-." Alana, tired of hearing Heidi talk, lunged forward and sank her fangs into the girl's neck. Heidi let out a gasp of pain when the sharp fangs punctured her neck. Tears erupted from her eyes, flowing down her face in rivers. Alana eagerly licked up the warm blood that flowed from the holes in her neck. Soon, Heidi fell limp, and Alana stood back, watching patiently. Soon, Alan smiled as one of Heidi's fingers twitched.

"Look at me." Heidi's head slowly raised to look at Alana. Her eyes were grayish and without emotion. Heidi's skin had become pale, but she did not have fangs, for she was not a vampire like Alana, she was something else. "Who am I?" Alana asked.

"You are my master." Heidi said in a quiet, monotone voice. "And I will follow your orders without question, for your word is law."

"And who are you?"

"I am your thrall, your servant."

"What is my name?" Alana asked. If Heidi could know Alana's name, even though Alana had not told her, then that would mean Heidi was truly under her control.

"Your name is Alana Bloodmoon master." Heidi answered, causing the grin on Alana's face to widen.

"Break those chains Heidi." Thralls were given supernatural powers from the vampire who had bitten them. While thralls were powerful, their power could never surpass that of a vampire. The chains binding Heidi suddenly exploded into a shadowy mist, and Heidi slid down, her face remaining blank and void of all emotion. "Now, go home. Do not tell anyone what you are. I may need you soon. Do you understand?"

"Yes master." With that she turned and walked out the door, leaving behind the smiling vampire.


	5. Chapter 5

Stan opened his eyes wearily. It had to be about two in the morning. He couldn't figure out what had woken him up, but his answer came a few seconds later. As if on instinct, he flung out, slapping a person hidden by the darkness. He reached over and turned his lamp on, revealing a very annoyed vampire.

"You did not have to do that." Alana said in a sharp tone.

"W-were you just _licking _my neck!?"

"Maybeeee…." Alana answered, stretching the one word.

"God dammit Alana!" He chucked a book at her. "Get out of my room! I wanna be set for Blood Night tomorrow!"

"Blood Night?"

"Every year the town hosts this festival, they call it Blood Night but it goes on for about a week. Kids in South Park are let out of school during that time to celebrate."

"What exactly is the meaning of this festival?"

"I don't know actually, but get out of my room so I can sleep!"

XXXXXXXX

"Do you know the meaning of this festival?" Alana asked quietly as she and her companion watched workers set up decorations.

"No master." Heidi deadpanned.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No master."

"You had better be telling the truth."

"Alana!" Stan walked up to the pair, eying the thrall carefully. "What the fuck did you do to Heidi!?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned about."

"Whatever, just don't attract any attention to yourself!" Alana's eyes shot to a group of workers who were carrying several display cases and artifacts into a tent. Stan noticed what she was starring at. "Yeah, they also set up a small museum of vampire artifacts."

"Those are _mine!_" Alana snarled.

'What!?"

"Those relics all belong to my family! Those are rightfully mine!" She took a step forward, but Stan held out a hand.

"Dude! Calm down!"

"You are going to help me retrieve those relics Stan!" Stan lowered his arm, looking annoyed.

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I will gouge your eyes out and make you eat them!" Stan swallowed hard at the thought of that.

"Alright! I'll help you! But we can't just rush in there like madmen! We need a plan!"

XXXXXXX

A dark figure stood in a nearby alley, hidden by the shadows. He watched the boy converse with the vampire. After a few seconds the man turned and sprinted down the alley, leaving through the other side. He ran into an abandoned building, sprinting up to a man who was reading a book, surrounded by other people doing certain jobs.

"She's alive!" The man snapped as he walked up to the one reading.

"Who?" The other asked, not looking up from his book.

"Alana Bloodmoon!" The man's head jerked up, no longer caring about the book.

"Impossible! We wiped their whole clan out! Are you sure it was her?"

"We never found her body remember!? After 2,000 years we have her in our grasp!"

"Do not just run up and start attacking like a madman! Remember what she did when your brother tried that!?" The two men shuddered at the thought.

"There was a boy with her…" The first man responded. "He's not a vampire, he's mortal!"

"Then we can use him to get to Alana!" The man closed his book and walked away before stopping. "Suron?"

"Hmm?"

"Keep a close eye on the mortal boy." Suron smiled, revealing a set of deadly canines. His yellow eyes and wolfish features adding to the wolfish smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Alana pulled Stan toward the tent. They decided to work under the cover of night, and since Blood Night had only just begun, there wouldn't be as many people in the museum. Without warning Alana just walked into the tent. Stan followed behind, worried about what she might do. Before walking into the main part of the tent she stopped and turned to Stan with a sly grin.

"Watch in awe."

"What are you going to do?" Stan asked, worried. Alana turned back without a word. Stan noticed that glowing red cracks had begun to appear on her skin, and her eyes had become an even deeper red. Before Stan could react, she burst, a tall green creature appearing in her place. It reminded Stan of the vampire lord transformation from Skyrim's dawnguard add on, but with more bat like wings, longer, deadlier claws, horns adorning its head, and more royal robes. "Alana!?" The creature grinned for a moment, before lunging into the tent with a frightening shriek. The tent erupted in terrified screams as it's occupants, civilians and security guards alike, tore from the tent until it was empty. Stan just watched in amazement as the creature turned back into Alana, who looked at him as if expecting praise. "I've gotta admit that was fucking awesome." Alana smiled as Stan walked up and tried to open a case. "They're locked. Let's see if we can find the keys-." Alana brought down her elbow, shattering the glass on the case with ease. "Or we could do that." They spent the next 10 minutes working, Alana smashing the cases so they could grab the artifacts inside, before stuffing them into Stan's backpack.

"I believe that is everything." Alana said as she took a look around the tent.

"Good cause this thing is heavy." Stan said as he struggled to keep his backpack on. Alana blinked.

"People are coming."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me. A large green monster is bound to attract attention." Alana sighed. She grabbed Stan's arm. Everything became a blur, and before he knew it, they were back in Stan's room. In seconds, Stan was at a nearby trashcan, violently hacking up his breakfast.

"Do not worry, that always happens the first time." Alana assured as Stan sat up and wiped his mouth. Alana opened Stan's backpack and pulled out the contents, looking relieved to have them in her possession. Stan sat next to her as she handled them carefully.

"What are those?" Stan asked, pointing to some strange rings.

"It is a tradition in my family that the mother and father will make their children special rings." She stared at the rings and frowned. "Mine is missing."

"Alana, I promise you we cleared that tent out." The vampire sighed and picked up a wolf shaped ring.

"This belonged to my sister Maria, it allowed her to briefly control any being she chose." Alana smiled sadly. "I miss her." Stan saw the despair on her face, and started to fell sorry for her. She stared at a gargoyle shaped ring, and her face turned to rage. "It's his fault!" She snatched up the ring, looking as if she was about to explode in rage.

"Alana calm down!" Stan yelped, not liking the look on her eyes. He grabbed her arm.

"HE'S A TRAITOR!" Alana screamed, throwing Stan into the wall and dazing him. He was lucky his family wasn't home. "MY OWN BROTHER! HE BETRAYED US TO THOSE FILTHY, DISGUSTING, FLEA RIDDEN WEREWOLVES!"

"Alana." Stan whispered hoarsely. He gently laid his hand on her arm. The ring fell from her grasp as Alana fell to her knees. To Stan's sudden shock, the vampire broke down crying. Felling the need to do something, he cautiously hugged her. To his slight relief, the vampire returned the embrace, though she nearly cracked his spine. While she cried into his shoulder, Stan glanced at a book that had fallen among the relics. It showed a picture of an ominous castle, with its location underneath, a location Stan recognized.

"Alana, is that your castle?" The vampire turned to look at the book as well.

"Yes." She croaked.

"I know that place! It's in the lost forest!"

"Lost forest?" Alana repeated, confused.

"People get lost in there very easily." Suddenly, her face began to light up.

"It must be because of the spell father placed around the palace! It's designed to keep anyone not a part of the Bloodmoon clan away from the castle!" She jumped up and began to shove the artifacts back into Stan's backpack. When she was done, she grabbed Stan's hand and dragged him out the door. "We have to find it!"

"What about the enchantment!?" Stan asked.

"Father taught me and my siblings how to bring a mortal through in for feeding, don't worry!"


	7. Chapter 7

They found themselves at the very edge of the lost forest. Before they could even enter, Alana stopped and pulled out a dagger.

"I hope you understand why I have to do this." She said, raising the weapon.

"Alana!?" She swung the dagger down. Stan shut his eyes tight. The sound of the blade hitting skin reached his ears, but he felt nothing. He opened his eyes to see the dagger embedded in Alana's hand. "What-." Without warning she rubbed her palm on his coat, smearing it with blood. "What the fuck dude!?"

"Only members of the Bloodmoon clan can pass through the enchantment. The only way we could get mortals to the castle for sacrifices was to cover them with our own blood. It causes the enchantment to mistake you for a Bloodmoon vampire."

"Isn't there a way to get me through the barrier without making me look like I committed a murder?"

"Yes, and it involves my teeth on your neck."

"Never mind, let's go." The two turned to walk into the forest. As soon as he entered the trees, Stan felt a rush of cold air and the paths through the forest were…. No longer confusing. Stan followed Alana through the seemingly endless paths, noticing that the forest seemed to darken with each step. Alana became more and more eager as they reached the center of the forest. They walked into a clearing, and Stan's jaw dropped. Towering over them was an enormous castle, the designs of which would make the Goth kids jealous. The bricks seemed to be made of obsidian, and the damn place was so large Stan was surprised he hadn't noticed it back in town. There were frightening looking gargoyles everywhere. Stan could've sworn one turned its head to look at him.

"Alana?"

"Hmm?"

"Are these gargoyles…"

"Yes, they are alive."

"Son of a bitch." They walked a little while longer to the castle, before reaching a massive courtyard. Alana walked up to a large set of doors, which seemed to be made of ebony. She pushed on the doors to no avail. Alana merely sighed.

"At least the place is still standing. Look around and see if you can find the key, it should be made of silver." Stan began to search the courtyard while Alana wandered off to a smaller one. After a few minutes of searching, Stan got the feeling he was being watched. He turned around and was slammed to the wall, a cold hand on his throat. He looked down and saw a girl with dirty blond hair.

"Now is that anyway to treat your guest?" Stan choked. The vampires eyes flashed angrily.

"Who are you!? Did Rorik send you here!?"

"Who?" The girl responded by slamming him into the wall again.

"Did Rorik let you into this place!?" She hissed.

"No, Alana did!" Stan choked, his face turning blue from lack of oxygen. The girl gasped, releasing her grip. Stan fell to the ground, coughing for air.

"Alana? Did you say Alana!?"

"Yes!" Stan coughed. Now that she wasn't trying to strangle him, Stan could get a better look at her. She wore dark blue robes, the chest of them being adorned with a ruby shaped like a star. She wore a dark red cape, and black shoes. Her dirty blond hair reached her shoulders, and on top of it was a tiara that looked to be made of sapphire. The girl looked to be about the same age as Karen McCormick but her pale skin and fangs told him otherwise.

"You know Alana!?" The girl stated in disbelief. "But… You're mortal! That means… Is the prophecy real!?"

"What prophecy?" Stan asked, confused. The girl shook her head.

"Never mind, where's Alana?"

"In the other courtyard looking for the key." The girl sighed.

"I'll find the key, just get Alana back here." Stan shrugged and walked in the direction Alana had gone. After a few minutes he reached a smaller courtyard. Alana was there messing with a few flowers.

"Hey!" Stan called. The vampire looked up at him.

"Did you find the key?"

"No but that blonde girl is looking said she'd get it." Confusion flashed across Alana's face.

"What blonde girl?"

"Bout this high." He held out his palm to show her height. "Blue robes, sapphire tiara." Alana's eyes widened. She ran at a blurred pace, grabbing Stan and stopping just outside the courtyard. Alana stared in disbelief at the girl, tears forming in her eyes.

"M-Maria?"


	8. Chapter 8

Stan followed the two vampires into the castle. He stared around, the entrance hall was dark and gloomy. Maria snapped her fingers, and some torches on the walls ignited. Despite this, the castle was still cold and the lights only cast eerie shadows. Maria led Stan and Alana to what he assumed was the dining hall, due to the massive table. Stan heard a rustle. He looked up to see a pair of glowing red eyes staring at him through the darkness. Fear overcame him. Maria sensed this, and looked at the eyes.

"Fang, cut that out!" The eyes blinked, and a form leapt out of the shadows before gliding over to Maria. Once Stan got a better look at the creature, his eyes widened.

"Is that a _dragon_!?"

"Yep." Maria confirmed as she pet the dragon. "Fang's just a baby though." Fang was no larger then Alana. He had spikes covering his body, and threatening looking horns on his head. His body was adorned with platinum scales. He looked like a smaller version of the dragons you'd see in Skyrim. Fang crawled over to Stan, who tensed up. "He won't hurt you. Unless I tell him to." Stan relaxed, realizing Maria probably wouldn't do that. Stan pet the baby dragon, being weary of the spikes.

"So, exactly who are you?" Stan asked Maria.

"I am Maria Bloodmoon, Alana's sister. Didn't she mention me?"

"Only when she was looking at that ring of yours."

"Ring!?" Maria turned to Alana, who pulled the wolf ring from the backpack and handed it to Maria. "I thought I lost this!" Maria exclaimed. She reached into her own pocket and pulled out a dragon shaped ring. "I found this in a pile of ruble." She handed it to Alana, who took it with joy.

"Maria…Where are mother and father?" Maria's face fell.

"I don't know Alana. I'm the only one here. No one else has been here 2000 years, except fang, and the gargoyles. Alana looked at her with grief.

"And Rorik?"

"I don't know where he is. The enchantment tells me when something is near the castle, that's how I knew you and the mortal were here."

"My name's Stan." The boy interrupted. He turned to leave, but Alana was in front of him in seconds.

"Where are you going!?" She asked, appearing more worried then angry.

"Home, before my parents kill me."

"You can't leave Stan! Your parents can't even get here without the help of a Bloodmoon vampire!"

"And why can't I leave?"

"Because you might tell someone about this place!" Something in her eyes told Stan that there was and entirely different reason she didn't want him to leave, but he decided to go along with it.

"Fine, I'll stay." He turned to Maria. "But you have to tell me about this prophecy you mentioned when you nearly strangled me!"

"I will when the time comes. I promise!" She walked up to Alana. "I made sure to keep your room in perfect condition Alana. I knew you would return! Unfortunately the hall to the bedrooms is blocked by rubble. You'll have to take the long way." Alana shrugged and led the two back outside. As soon as they were out there, Maria vanished in a black mist.

"We'll have to go around the castle to get to the back entrance." Alana told Stan.

"Can't we just do that teleporting thing?" Stan asked, not wanting to walk around the massive castle.

"No." She said shortly. She put the dragon ring on her finger. "I'd like to take the fun way." The ring glowed purple. A large black mist exploded from the ground, knocking Stan over in fright.

"Jesus Christ!" From the black mist erupted a figure in the shape of a horse. The horse had no skin or muscle. His entire body was merely a tar black skeleton. It's eyes and mane were a glowing red, while the mane itself flowed like fire. "What the hell is that thing!?"

"This is my horse, Shadow." She walked up to the horse and began petting its mane. "He was a gift for my 1000th birthday." A blood red saddle appeared on the horse's back, and Alana climbed up and sat, before reaching her hand out to Stan.


	9. Chapter 9

Hesitantly, Stan took the vampire's hand. She yanked him onto the horse with ease.

"You may want to hold on."

"Wha-." The horse reared onto its hind legs, forcing Stan to wrap his arms around Alana's waist. The vampire was grateful for the lack of blood flow, knowing it kept her from blushing. Shadow took off, his speed making Stan feel dizzy. Within minutes they had reached the back entrance to the castle, where Maria sat waiting. Stan leapt off the horse and collapsed onto his hands and knees, waiting until everything stopped spinning before standing.

"You took that well." Alana laughed. "Maria threw up the first time she was on Shadow." Maria scoffed before vanishing into a black mist. Alana helped Stan through the door, and into a shadowy hallway. She led him to a set of double doors. She pushed the doors open, and Stan gawked at the sight. The room was massive! A large coffin leaned against the wall, and red curtains hung all around the room. Shelves with odd trinkets adorned the place, with two cozy looking chairs and a glass case holding a sword that looked to be made of ebony. A set of crystal doors sat at the opposite end of the room.

"This is _your _room!?" Stan asked in disbelief. Alana grinned and led him further into the room.

"It's just how I left it." She walked over and opened the crystal doors, walking out onto the balcony. She starred up at the sky. Some enchantment seemed to keep the sunlight from reaching the castle, making it appear to be night. Stan walked out and stood next to her. She gazed up at the sky with longing. "What's it feel like Stan?" The boy looked at her, confused.

"What?"

"The sun. I never really knew how it feels from a mortal's perspective. To vampires like me, it just gives an uncomfortable tingling."

"Well, it's kind of warming to the skin. Just… Good." Alana sighed, before turning her gaze to him.

"Sometimes, I just wish I could be mortal, even for a day, so I could experience the world as they do."

"Well, what's stopping you?"

"There is no cure for vampirism. Once you are bitten, you are a vampire for the rest of your life. When you are bitten, you can stave off the vampirism, with a certain potion. But you can't hold it off forever. Soon, the potion will begin to lose its effect, it becomes weaker until eventually, the potion just stops working completely."

"Holy shit dude." Stan whispered. Alana looked down sadly.

"Sometimes I think of this as more of a curse then a gift. Back when South Park was just a village, a colossal one at that, the villagers sought my family for protection. We agreed on the terms that they give up some prisoners and less liked villagers as a sacrifice. We ruled this town, and at the same time we kept it safe from lesser vampires, and werewolves. The villagers also agreed to keep vampire hunters away from South Park. Despite all this, I never really knew anyone outside of my family, I only left the castle to visit the pond or find a snack. I've never had a friend in my life." Stan looked at the vampire, starting to feel sorry for her.

"I'm your friend Alana." She looked at him, as though not really believing him.

"Really? You really mean that?"

"Of course I mean that." Alana smiled, not one of her usual sadistic smiles, but one that generally had emotion to it. She reached out and embraced Stan. He gladly returned the hug as Alana laid her head on his shoulder, not really even attempting to bite his neck.


	10. Chapter 10

Stan opened his backpack and pulled out a set of clothes and a sword. Alana picked up the clothes and looked at them curiously. They were Stan's role-playing garbs, among them a blue helmet with a red feather. Stan had brought them because he felt the need to.

"These clothes remind me of rangers from before I was sealed away."

"Well, they're supposed to be like that." Stan said, closing his backpack. Alana looked them over for a few more minutes before handing them back to Stan and grabbing his sword.

"Do you know what metal this is made of?" She asked, inspecting the blade.

"No, I got it from an antique shop." Alana gave him an exasperated look, then snapped the blade in half with ease. "Hey!"

"It would not have lasted long Stan. I could have a better sword fashioned for you in no time at all." She walked over and sat next to him. After a few minutes she spoke up. "Tell me, what do you see in that Wendy girl?" Stan looked at her for a moment before scratching his head.

"I-I don't know Alana."

"If that's so, why be with her?"

"She's desperate Alana. She gets jealous when I hang around other girls cause she thinks they're trying to steal me away from her." Alana laughed at this statement.

"I'm getting the feeling you may not really love each other."

"You may be right. I've stopped throwing up on her whenever she tries to kiss me." Alana looked at him for a moment, then burst into hysterics.

"You threw up on her!?"

"Ok Alana, I get it." Despite this attempt, she did not stop laughing. Stan just prayed for something to stop the laughter.

"Alana!" Maria walked into the room, immediately halting her sister's laughter.

"Hmm?"

"Is this yours?" Maria dragged Heidi into the room. The thrall stared blankly as usual. "Because I found it outside the castle."

"Huh, I knew she would follow eventually." Alana got up and walked to the two girls. She whispered something into Heidi's ear. After a moment the thrall turned and walked down a hallway. Alana turned only to find Stan gone. "Where'd he go?"

"I think he went outside." Alana sighed and turned to walk away.

XXXXXX

Stan wandered the lost forest. Examining the place from a different perspective. Alana had given him a vial of her blood last night, so he could return to the castle if he needed to. He held a dagger in his hand as he picked up a strange flower. He had to be outside of the enchantment. A small noise caught his attention. He dropped the flower and held the dagger ready.

"Hello?" He saw some foliage move, and a familiar figure stepped out, causing Stan to relax his hand. "Wendy?"

"Stan!" The girl made her way over to him. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find you! That girl you were with is dangerous!"

"What do you mean?"

"I have a feeling she's going to really hurt you. You have to come home!"

"How did you know I was here?" Stan asked, suspicious.

"I-I just had a feeling I'd find you here. Did that girl hurt you?"

"No Wendy, she wouldn't hurt me."

"You don't know that! You have to understand that she's dangerous!"

"Wendy, tell me what you're going on about or I'm walking away."

"I shouldn't have to! Why can't you be trusting enough to listen to me!?"

"Because everything you're saying sounds suspicious!" Stan snapped. Wendy gave him a look of pity and reached out.

"Stan…" Before she could even lay her hand on his shoulder, a black mist slammed her into a tree. The mist dissipated to reveal a familiar vampire pinning Wendy by her throat.

"Alana!"

"You will _not _touch him!" Alana hissed. Wendy grappled at the vampire's hands with no luck.

"Alana what the hell!?"

"She's lying to you Stan! Everything she told you is a lie!"

"Stan! Make her let go of me!" Wendy gasped.

"You can fight back and you know it Wendy!" Alana hissed. "You just choose not to so you can protect your little secret!"

"Stan! She's crazy! Just listen to me!"

"Don't listen to her Stan!" The vampire looked him in the eye with a sense of pleading. "Stan, Wendy is a werewolf!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE 2,100 YEARS BEFORE THE BEGINNING OF THIS STORY. WHY AM I DOING THIS? FIRST REASON, TO DETAIL A LONGTIME RIVALRY BETWEEN WENDY AND ALANA, SECOND REASON, BECAUSE I CAN.**

**XOXOXO**

The trees along the path cast a dark shadow onto the skeletal horse and its two riders, giving them a creepy feel. The older of the two vampires looked down onto her younger sibling seated in front of her.

"You didn't have to come with me Maria." Alana whispered softly.

"I don't want to stay in that castle with Rorik unless you're there." Maria responded in a cracked voice. Alana wrapped an arm around her sister so as to comfort her. Both vampires pulled on their hoods as the horse Stepped into the sunlight, and into the village of South Park. Villagers turned their heads as they left the forest, only to look away quickly upon realizing who it was. Maria turned and licked her lips upon the sight of a village girl, who looked more like a meal to her then anything.

"Don't even think about it." Alana whispered. Maria pouted the rest of the way, until Alana brought her horse to a stop at the pond. Maria climbed off of the skeletal being and made her way to the bank of the pond. Alana followed.

"I've always thought this pond was beautiful." Maria whispered as she knelt down at the bank, starring at the fish in wonder. Alana couldn't help but smile, though this quickly diminished when a young village girl tugged on her sleeve.

"What!?" Alana snapped, causing the girl to flinch.

"Uh…There's this girl in the village that I've never seen before."

"And?" Alana hissed, getting annoyed.

"Uh.. I saw her turn into a big wolf and-." Alana grabbed the front of her dress and held her in the air.

"Where did you see her!?"

"N-near the stables!" Alana let go of the girl and made her way across the pond, and to the stables. Sure enough, there was a girl there Alana did not recognize. Her raven hair was braided and she wore a purple dress. The vampire made her way up to her.

"Who are you?" Alana asked heatedly. The girl turned to look at her for a moment then turned back to a horse.

"I'm new here." The girl spoke quietly.

"Not for long!" Alana snapped, grabbing the girl's shoulder and turning her. "Your kind are not welcome here!"

"What are you talking about?" The girl asked, faking confusion. Alana backhanded the girl, sending her into the side of the stable house.

"You know what I'm talking about you filthy canine!" Alana hissed, bearing her fangs. The girl got to her knees, and her eyes went from crystal blue to a dark yellow, her teeth growing sharp and deadly. Alana launched herself the girl and punched her between the eyes, before grabbing her dress and throwing her into the trees. The vampire made her way to the tree line before a snarling humanoid wolf leapt out and tackled her. The beast tried to rip her throat out with its sharp teeth but the vampire was able to throw it off. Alana stood up and unsheathed a silver dagger before charging at the beast. The werewolf had no time to react before the dagger was buried in its side. The beast howled and backhanded Alana, before pulling the dagger out and collapsing, tumbling down a hill. Alana grabbed her dagger and raced to the top of the hill in time to see the girl once again in her human form, clutching her side and running as fast as she could Alana made to follow, only to find a small hand grab hers.

"Alana!" Maria squeaked, holding her sister back. "I think it learned its lesson! Just leave it be!" Alana rounded on her sister, her fangs bared.

"If you think I'm going to let one of those filthy, Flea ridden beasts leave this place alive-!" Before she could continue, Maria placed her hand over Alana's mouth.

"Sister, can't you please go one day without brutally killing something. Please?" Alana looked her younger sister in the eyes, and, feeling a sense of guilt at her rage, relaxed. She embraced Maria in a caring hug.

"Only for you, my little sister."


	12. Chapter 12

"W-what?" Stan asked, hardly believing what the vampire had said.

"She's a werewolf Stan! She's been one for several thousand years!" Alana croaked. Stan glared at the girl pinned to the tree. The same girl he had been in several relationships with… Is a werewolf!?

"Wendy, you're going to have to start explaining now!"

"Maybe if bat girl here would put me down!" Wendy snapped, only for Alana to tighten her grip.

"What did you just call me you filthy flea ridden mutt!?"

"Alana, I really don't think a corpse could give a good explanation!" Stan yelled. Alana sighed and dropped the girl to the ground. She turned away, but not before giving the werewolf a swift kick to the side.

"Thanks for that you blood sucking freak." Wendy said sarcastically before standing. She turned to Stan, who gave her an expectant look. She sighed. "I was bitten by a werewolf when I was seven years old. Which was a few thousand years ago."

"And did you think at all to cure yourself Wendy?"

"Well, werewolves can be cured, but why would I do that? Being a werewolf is amazing!"

"They all say that!" Alana snarled.

"Anyway." Wendy continued, resisting the urge to punch the vampire then and there. "One day I decided to pay a visit to South Park, but blood breath over there went ballistic on me!"

"I said it once and I'll say it again!" Alana hissed. "Your kind are not welcome here! And to this day they still aren't!"

"I'm not the only one of my kind in this town you pale freak!" Wendy snapped. "Anyway, a few days after I escaped death, I was approached by another vampire. This one however, had no intention to kill me. He was seeking to help my tribe!"

"Rorik." Alana hissed sharply.

"Exactly. Your own brother Alana. He worked with the head of my tribe until finally, we attacked your castle. We killed everyone inside except you!"

"You're wrong!" Wendy froze, turning to the vampire.

"What?"

"Maria still lives! She's been in the castle all this time!" Wendy's eyes narrowed at this statement.

"I thrust a dagger directly into Maria's heart! There is no possible way she could have survived!"

"You underestimate the Bloodmoon Clan Wendy! We aren't normal vampires! We were blessed by the gods themselves! The Bloodmoon Clan cannot be destroyed, even by one of its own!" Alana pulled a silver dagger from her belt, holding it at the werewolf in a threatening manner. "This is the very knife I injured you with all those years ago! And it will be the same knife that causes your death! Either by my hand, or Stan's!"

"Stan wouldn't kill me!" Wendy defended, turning her gaze to Stan, who just stood there. "R-right Stan?" Stan was at a crossroad. He looked at Wendy, the girl he had fallen for since the second grade, only to discover she was a werewolf. He turned his gaze to Alana. He had only known her for a short time, but when he saw her smile, it stirred emotions in him he didn't know he had.

"Wendy…"

"Y-you're not going to kill me Stan? You wouldn't do that?"

"I can't take your side Wendy."  
"W-why not?"

"Because…." He sighed, knowing his answer would infuriate her. "I love Alana." It happened too fast for him to react. Wendy's scream of rage filled his ears, and her eyes turned into a light yellow, her fingernails turned into claws, and her teeth were razor sharp. Before he knew what had happened, an unbearable pain shot up his arm as Wendy sank her teeth into it. He became dizzy, the pain nearly making him pass out. It was ended when Alana jumped the girl and slammed her into a tree. The rage filled werewolf allowed her transformation to take over, and in seconds a large, humanoid black wolf was standing over the vampire.

"I TOLD YOU!" Alana screamed. "I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WOULD NOT TOUCH HIM!" She backhanded the werewolf with pure rage, sending it sprawling. The beast clambered up and pounced the vampire, who landed a kick to its jaw. The werewolf reached out and grabbed her throat, before slamming her into a tree with force. The vampire stood up, barely hurt. A ball of light appeared in the werewolf's clawed hand. Stan looked at this act in shock, realizing that even transformed werewolves were capable of magic.

"Alana!" The call from the boy was weak, as he began to feel strange, and highly unpleasant sensations spreading from where Wendy had sunk her teeth into him. The beast threw the ball of light energy at the vampire before she could even react. Alana gasped as the ball hit her, enveloping her in a shroud of light. Alana fell to her knees, suddenly feeling weak. The werewolf took this as an opportunity to grab her throat again. It slammed her into a tree multiple times, before dropping her at its feet. The shroud of light it had placed on her had vanished, but the damage had been done. The werewolf bent over her, preparing for a new meal…

Before Wendy could so much as even lick the vampire, she gave a howl of agony, and began thrashing around. It jerked around before coming to a stop near a large rock. Wendy slowly retook her human form, and when the only hair left on her body was the hair on her scalp, she looked up at the panting boy above her. Stan held Alana's silver dagger in his hand, its blade dripping with Wendy's blood. He fell to his knees and gazed at the injured werewolf. She looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"I-I loved you…" Her voice was raw, cracked.

"I thought I loved you Wendy, but in reality, we weren't meant for each other."

"I would've done it though." Wendy whispered, the pain becoming unbearable. "I would've cured myself just to be with you Stan."

"You can't change fate Wendy. This was meant to happen from the beginning. Your death was meant to happen." Stan responded, his voice filled with guilt.

"I guess you're right. I guess this was destined." Stan was quiet, merely starring at her. "If I'm gonna die, then could you give a dying girl one last wish?"

"What?" Stan sighed. She reached of and grabbed his shirt, pulling him in so that her mouth was right by his ear.

"There's a werewolf named Suron. He's one of my tribe, and he's here in South Park. Do me a favor, and kill him for me. Kill him, and let him know it was me who asked you to do it."

"Why do you want me to kill a member of your own tribe?" Stan whispered, confused. She pulled him a little closer, her voice barely audible.

"Because he's the one who bit me. The one who made me a werewolf in the first place." She let go of him, having barely any strength left. Stan pulled back, looking at the girl with pity in his eyes. He slowly lifted the dagger, and slammed it into her skull, killing her once and for all. The boy slowly made his way back to Alana, feeling odd all of a sudden. The vampire looked at him, starting to recover. Stan fell to his knees, causing the vampire to rush over in worry. She lifted his arm, examining the bite wound.

"She bit you." Alana whispered hoarsely. "She infected you. You're turning into a werewolf."

"I don't want to be a werewolf Alana!" Stan croaked. Sweat began to appear on him.

"I know." She whispered, leaning down to his arm. "Which is why I have to do this." Before he could even attempt to respond, she had sunk her fangs into the wound. A searing pain shot up his arm before he blacked out.

XXXXXX

"He killed her!?" The werewolf asked in disbelief. Suron stared at him heatedly.

"Yes, just before Wendy could kill that bratty vampire, the mortal boy jumped her with a silver dagger. I ran back her when I saw it. He stabbed her too many times for her to come out alive!" The tribe leader sighed.

"We have no choice then. If not even Wendy could bring down that vampire, then they've left us no choice." He straightened up, his eyes filled with anger. "Go tell Rorik to pay his sisters a little visit."

XXXXXX

Stan slowly opened his eyes. He was laying in a large, comfortable bed. He felt weak. Too weak to even move his limbs. A soft groan escaped his mouth, only for a bowl to be pushed against his lips. A searing liquid went down his throat, causing him to nearly choke.

"Stan. It's Ok. This will help you." The voice was soft, and familiar. Stan willingly drank the strange liquid. His strength came back so he could move again. Though he still felt weak, he turned his head to the speaker.

"Alana." He watched as the vampire set the bowl down. She turned to him, worry in her eyes.

"It's Ok Stan."

"Y-you bit me. Am I-."

"You're not a vampire. I only sucked the werewolf venom out of you. There's no more chance of you become a werewolf."

"Thank you Alana." She smiled and sat on the bed next to him.

"It must be hard for you though. Wendy died by your hand."

"I don't really care that much."

"Why not?" The vampire asked softly.

"My heart belongs to someone else." Before she could reply, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer. He planted his lips against hers. It was as if a million fireworks had gone off at once. It was perfect. Alana moaned softly into his mouth before wrapping her arms around his shoulders. They stayed like this for a few minutes before finally pulling apart.

"I love you Alana." Stan whispered into her ear. "I love you more then anything and anyone I'll ever come across."

"I love you too." Alana whispered, embracing him. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, Alana enjoying the loving embrace and the heat his body was giving off. Soon, both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

XXXXXX

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" The scream jolted the vampire and her new lover from their slumber. The boy stared around in shock while the vampire's eyes widened in horror.

"That was Maria!" Alana grabbed Stan's wrist and teleported them to the dining room. Fang lay on the ground, twitching in pain. Maria was only a few feet away, on the ground shaking while she stared at the figure above her. The figure looked up at the arrival of Stan and Alana. He smiled, showing off a pair of deadly looking fangs.

"Well, if it isn't my other dear sister Alana."

"Rorik!" Alana hissed, showing a combination of fear and anger.


	13. Chapter 13

"You're unwelcome here!" Alana hissed, stepping forward. Rorik had dark brown hair, blood red eyes, wore a set of red robes, and black shoes. He stared at Alana oddly.

"Now sister, would you really banish your own brother from his home?"

"YOU WERE BANISHED FROM HERE WHEN YOU BETRAYED US!" Alana screamed, actually causing a glass to shatter due to the pitch.

"Now calm down dear sister." Rorik said in a cold, uncaring whisper. He turned his eyes to Stan, and a sly grin came to his face. "Now, who is this mortal? He's not one of us, and he's obviously not a thrall…"

"Don't you dare touch him!" Alana hissed, moving in front of Stan. This action sent Rorik laughing.

"Don't tell me you actually _care _about him Alana!? What happened to the vampire that would rather drink a mortal's blood then care for them!?"

"She found love." That one sentence turned Rorik's laughter to a state of shock. He looked at Stan, then Alana in disbelief.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for that thing Alana! A lowly mortal!? You grown weak sister!"

"Father would've approved! He always wanted me to find someone to love!"

"Father's not here sister. Neither is mother. Just you, me, Maria, and that wretched thing." Rorik said, jerking his head at Stan. Alana snarled at the verbal abuse as Rorik eyed Stan. "Can it even speak? Go on mortal, tell me, what do you see in my sister?"

"Things you wouldn't understand!" Stan snapped.

"And why wouldn't I understand?"

"Because you're cruel and unloving!" Alana shot. Rorik glared at her, then in one swift movement grabbed her throat and slammed her to the wall. Alana moved desperately to get from his grip but it proved futile.

"Even after all these years, you still can't beat me. You're pathetic Alana, truly pathetic!" He turned his gaze to Stan. "All right mortal, if you care so much about my sister, then why don't you help her?" He grinned, bearing his fangs. Stan stood his ground, making only a slight movement with his hand. By the time Rorik realized what he was doing, there was already a silver dagger embedded in his shoulder. With a hiss of pain he released Alana and pulled the dagger out, glaring at Stan angrily. "You've pushed it mortal!" He took a step forward, prompting Alana to lunge at him. He turned and backhanded her into the wall. He then disappeared in a black mist, before reappearing in front of Stan, grabbing his throat and bearing the dagger threateningly. He turned his gaze back to Alana, who watched helplessly.

"Let's try something Alana. Let's see who you care about more, the mortal, or your brother!" With that said he slammed the dagger into Stan's side, before pulling out and stabbing the boy in the stomach multiple times. Stan cried out as unbearable pain shot through his. Through this barrier of pain he heard Alana's screams. Rorik carelessly dropped the boy to the ground, dropping the dagger as well. "Goodbye Alana!" With that he vanished into a black mist as Alana ran to Stan's side, collapsing near him and holding onto him dearly.

"Stan! No! Please!" Her words were choked as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Stay with me Stan! Please don't die!" Maria made her way over, beginning to cry as well. "Maria! Get me a potion! Something!"

"Non of our potions can help him Alana, his wounds are too severe." Alana broke down, crying into Stan's shoulder. Maria rested her hand on her arm, and gently pulled her back. "But you can still save him!"

"What?" Alana choked. "I-I can?" Maria remained silent for a moment, looking from the vampire to the dying boy.

"You know what you have to do sister." Understanding began to dawn on Alana, and her eyes widened in shock.

"No! I won't do it! I won't!"

"It's your only chance Alana!"

"The chance of him surviving even _that _is slim to none!"

"Would you rather lose him!?" Maria questioned. Alana choked back another sob, looking don at Stan in defeat. A few seconds later, she leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I love you Stan." Stan, barely alive and barely conscious, winced as she sank her fangs into his neck.


	14. Epilogue

**3 MONTHS LATER.**

A young girl walked through the forest, frightened. Her strawberry-blonde pigtail bouncing up and down as she frantically searched.

"Craig!?" The little girl called out desperately for her older brother. "Craig, where are you!? I'm scared!" The girl shook as she stood there, wishing her brother had not sent her to get his football. She moved forward a little, before the sound of rustling leaves startled her. "Craig!? This isn't funny! I'll tell mom!" She looked out and saw not her brother, but another boy who looked around Craig's age. "Excuse me? I'm lost. I can't find my brother." The boy moved toward her, a odd hunger in his eyes.

"What's your name?"

"R-Ruby."

"Ruby? That's a nice name." The boy said, smiling kindly.

"Oh, thank you. My brother always said it was a stupid name." Ruby remarked.

"Well, your brother is clearly an idiot huh Ruby?" The boy said, gaining a laugh from the little girl.

"Well, can you help me out of this forest?"

"I'm sorry Ruby, but I can't." Ruby's face fell at this sentence.

"W-why not?"

"Because." The boy began, stepping forward. He bared his teeth, showing a pair of deadly fangs. "I have certain needs that have to be taken care of." He leapt onto the screaming girl and clamped his jaws over her neck, turning her screams into silent gasps of pain as he drained her blood. Soon, Ruby fell limp in his arms. Taking care, he slowly lowered the unmoving girl to the ground as another joined him.

"What did she taste like?" Alana asked quietly.

"Kinda like sugar." Stan answered quietly as well. "I think she must have gotten high off it or something." Alana burst into laughter, taking Stan's hand and pulling him up for their lips to meet. They stayed like that for a few seconds before breaking apart. Stan picked up the child that would soon become his thrall, and together with the love of his now endless life, carried her back to the castle.

**XOXOXO**

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE RIGHT HERE!**

**I guess that's it then. That's the end of the story! I'd like to thank everyone reading this! Now, I should probably get started on the sequel to Bloodsucker that I probably shouldn't tell you about yet….Crap.**


End file.
